Animal Abuse
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: When Butterscotch leaves his boyfriend Rainbow Blitz in change of watching Angelia bunny while he gets groceries things go wrong. Can Rainbow Blitz repair the wound in their relationship or will in get infected? RainbowBlitzXButterscotch Human gender Bent, Animal Abuse and Yelling


"I'll be back in a little bit." Butterscotch said kissing Rainbow Blitz's spiky colorful hair. "Anglia bunny might get hurry while I'm gone. Her carrots are on the top shelf in the fridge. Have fun!" With that the pinkette was out the door leaving the two alone, they glared at each other.

"You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you, got it?" The white rabbit gave a nod like jester and hopped off. Rainbow sighed and and turned on the TV to find something interesting. Flipping through channels he somehow landed on baseball, it was the most entertaining thing in the world but hey, there was nothing else on.

* * *

Butterscotch walked thought out the isles as he pushed the empty shopping cart, eyes searching for what he needed. He glanced at his list. Eggs, bread, carrots, lettuce, broccoli, cheese, hamburger, milk and syrup.

Smiling gentle he stopped in the bread section and grabbed a loaf of whole wheat and set it down before starting for the deli. He took out his light pink lemonade colored phone and dialed his number and placed it to his ear, waiting.

* * *

Rainbow watched as the pitcher pitched a curve ball, the batter swung and missed. As the next pitch was about to be given Angelia jumped in front of the screen. "Move." He ordered swinging his arm at the rabbit, she didn't stop. Rainbow Blitz growled but before he could do anything the phone rang. Grunting he got up, took the ringing device and place it to his ear.

"Hello?"

/"Hi rainbow! I was just calling to see how you two were doing."/

He sighed and lend against the counter top.

"Were doing just fine love, besides you've only been gone for like what, haft an hour?"

There was a slight huff.

/"You don't have to be mean about it. So, have you feed Angelia yet?"/

"No, not yet. But she is getting kinda jumpy."

/"Oh just...Um sorry Rainbow my phone's dying. See you in a hour, love you bye!"/

Beep

Rainbow looked over at the fridge. Setting the phone back on it's changer he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He scanned the shelves for the orange vegetable but found none. _'Must be out.'_ He thought as something tugged on his pants leg. Looking down he spotted the small white rabbit pulling at his clothes, he glared. "What do you want? If you're hungry you'll have to wait because he's out."

When she tugged harder Rainbow growled and kicked the bunny away. With a hard thud Angelia hit the ground, a large bruise on her leg. She looked up at Rainbow Blitz, black eyes sparkling innocent. He glared down at the thing, eyes ice cold. Bring his foot back he kicked again, the small creature was thrown back.

With fiery annoyance Rainbow Blitz kicked again and again leaving heavy wound all over her white fur. With another hard kick the thing squealed. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FUCKING PEST!" Then, the door closed and the sound of bags being placed on the floor rang yet Rainbow didn't hear it. Angelia squealed again and footsteps closed in.

"Rainbow what's going on?"

One look at the scene and Butterscotch ran over and took the rabbit into his arms. With a look of almost insanity Rainbow Blitz raised his hand and brought it down. Butterscotch braced himself for a blow that never came. With tears brimming his eyes he looked up at his boyfriend. Rainbow Blitz stepped back with wide, unbelieving eyes.

He was so shock! His hands fell to his sides as he stared at his lover, guilt flooded him. Butterscotch held Angelia close as tears fell. Her once beautiful white coat was covered in gruesome wounds and blood dripped down her legs, anger shot through him. Hesitantly Rainbow reached for Butterscotch's shoulder.

"Butterscotch I'm sorry. I didn't-."

"Get out."

His hand stopped inches away.

"What? Butterscotch please I-."

"GET OUT!"

The pinkette screamed as he sat Angelia down and wiped around to face him. The fire in those blue orbs made Rainbow freeze. "Butterscotch?" He asked beginning to bring him into an embrace when he was pushed back. "Don't touch me!" He pushed him again so hard Rainbow stumbled. "Butterscotch?!"

"Get out!" He yelled again. "I want you out of my house and off my property!" Feeling defeated Rainbow Blitz grabbed his coat and with one last glance back he stalked out the door and was gone. As soon as Rainbow Blitz was out the door Butterscotch turned back and inspected his bunny's injures.

Poor Angelia's white fur was black and blue with wounds, red mixing in with the mess. Releasing a shaky breath he held her closer before taking her to the the bathroom.

* * *

Rainbow kicked the ground. _'God!'_ He mentally cursed. _'How could I have lost myself like that! I know me and Angelia don't get alone but still!'_ He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had just done the most regretful thing he has ever done. This was far more worse than the time he hit Butterscotch directly in the face. He sighed as something hit the top of his hood, looking up he saw the down pour.

He growled. Did the universe just hate him today or was karma just trying to get back at him? Ether way he ran, should he run back to Cloudsdale or take shelter at Dusk Shine's? Six mile run or 2 minute walk? _'Let's see, it's dark outside, pouring and I am not running six miles.'_ With his decision he turned on the next street and jogged down to the last house. Once at the door he knocked. He waited for about a minute until the purplette opened.

"Rainbow?" The male asked in slight confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Butterscotch's?" The athlete sighed. "Yeah...Um...Can we talk about this inside? It's cold and wet out here." Dusk Shine gave a nod before stepping aside to let him in. "So," Dusk asked as he got a towel form the cabnit and handed it to him. "What happened? Did he kick you out?" Rainbow looked away as he dried his hair.

"We...We got into a fight..." Dusk looked at him quizzically. "What did you do?" Rainbow Blitz felt guilt swallow him as the image of Butterscotch's crying face entered his mind. "Butterscotch went to go get groceries for tonight and left me in charge of watching Angelia. Well she started to get on my nerves and I took my anger out on her. Then Butterscotch came home and I got caught. He told well, he yelled at me to get out and it was to far to walk back to Cloudsdale so I came here."

Dusk shook his head. "You're an idiot you know that?" He looked at him. "You probably smashed Butterscotch's heart to pieces! Do you not even know how fragile your own boyfriend is?! You are such an ungrateful bastard!" Blitz looked shocked, Dusk hardly ever cursed.

"Tomorrow you will go over to Butterscotch's cottage, get on your knees and apologize for everything you have done!" Sighing Rainbow Blitz nodded, he knew heed have to sooner or later. "Can I...You know...Crash here tonight?" The purplette gave a nod. "You can have the couch. If you need anything Barb and I will be in our rooms." Without anymore words Dusk Shine went upstairs and Rainbow Blitz sank into the soft couch cushions.

He closed his eyes but no matter how much he tried he could not get his lover's face out of his head. Watery tears falling from beautiful blue pools made his heart break and knowing that they were there because of him made it worse. He felt so guilty, ever ounce of him was filled with it. Feeling hallow inside he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Butterscotch wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished the last little bit of repairs on his poor injured bunny. After laying Angelia in her bed he put his medical kit away and fell into his own bed. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying so much earlier. His heart felt empty as he curled up under his cold covers. Rainbow Blitz was supposed to be here with him, holding him securely against his chest.

It did hurt tho, the thought of his boyfriend hurting his beloved bunny was just to much. He held himself tightly as the chill of the night pricked him. Closing his crystal blue eyes Butterscotch tried his best to think about everything BUT the beating, it didn't work.

All he could think about was the burning fire that had clouded those deep pink eyes as Blitz almost hit him. It's not like he hasn't done it before but still the thought hurts more than the physical abuse. He sniffed back tears as he slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Morning (Around 10AM)

Rainbow looked grim as he stood in front of his boyfriend's house. He was trapped between the door and Dusk Shine. doomed ether way he knocked on the wooden door and waited. There was some snuffling and footsteps before the door opened. They both looked at each other for a split second before Butterscotch tried to close the door, Rainbow Blitz caught it. He ranked the door open and captured the small boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry!" He cried holding him tighter. "I'm so sorry! I know I'm stupid and I don't deserve your affection but I..I just can't..."

"It's OK," Butterscotch cooed bring himself to face Rainbow, he kissed his forehead. "You're fine, Angelia's fine, you don't have to worry. I'm not mad at you anymore. I still love you." Butterscotch smiled at his lover before being pulled into a kiss. When they parted they smiled and rested their foreheads together. Dusk Shine smiled and walked away.

_'I knew they couldn't stay mad at each other forever.'_


End file.
